Mr. Tick-Tock
|ability=Mike |category=Mid-boss |point value = 4200 |notes = 180 HP }} Mr. Tick-Tock is a mid-boss who grants the Mike ability. He resembles an alarm clock with four hands on his face. The upper hands serve as eyebrows and the lower hands serve as a mustache. He comes in assorted colors throughout the series. He attacks by jumping and launching music notes, as well as making short-ranged sound waves. Although usually a mid-boss, Mr. Tick-Tock also appears as a drawing in Paint Panic, a sub-game in Kirby: Canvas Curse. Physical Appearance Mr. Tick-Tock is a circular, clock-like foe. He attacks by generating a sonic force field that sends forth musical notes. He draws inspiration from both real-life alarm clocks and decorative Nutcrackers. His moustache and eyebrows appear to resemble hands of a clock. He has small blue limbs, a reddish, round button-nose, and cartoonish white gloves. He also has attached to his head what appears to be either a bright yellow telephone or two school bells. In earlier depictions, namely Kirby's Adventure, Mr. Tick-Tock was entirely blue. Games Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Mr. Tick-Tock appears as a recurring mid-boss in these games. He jumps around haphazardly in an attempt to crush Kirby. He can also create a force field of sound (in the form of an alarm) around his body by forcibly ringing the bells on his shoulders. At times, the sound also creates musical notes which can be used to shoot back at him. If Kirby inhales him after his defeat, he is awarded the powerful Mike ability. ''Kirby Super Star Ultra Mr. Tick-Tock appears alongside some of the other mid-bosses from ''Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land in the new sub-game Revenge of the King. He is first found hidden in a secret area in Illusion Islands, where he can be fought optionally, and then shows up later in the final level of the sub-game, The Revenge. The second time Kirby encounters him he is not optional and must be defeated in order to move on. Mr. Tick-Tock is also fought in The True Arena alongside the rest of the retro mid-bosses. In this game, his force field ring attack makes a sound similar to a phone. Otherwise, however, he behaves the same as he did in past games. Kirby can once again get the Mike ability from inhaling him. Trivia *Tick Tock Jr. seems to have been modeled after Mr. Tick-Tock. Conversely, Mr. Tick-Tock's new coloration may be a tribute to Tick-Tock Jr., who featured the same colors, only inversed. * Mr. Tick-Tock's second alternate color palette in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land is almost entirely blue, which matches his color scheme from Kirby's Adventure. Artwork KA Mr. Tick Tock.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KNiDL Mr. Tick-Tock artwork transparent.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Gallery KA Mr.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' NID Mr. Tick Tock.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' NID Mr. Tick Tock 2.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) KSSU Mr. Tick-Tock.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Kssu Mr. Tick-Tock.png AT.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) Sprites KA Mr. Tick Tock sprite.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' MrticktockKNiDL.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNiDL Mr. Tick Tock sprite 2.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) Mr. Tick Tock.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Mr Tick Tock.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) de:Herr Tick-Tack es:Sr. Tic Tac fr:Pil'Poil ja:Mr.チクタク zh:嘀嗒先生 Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Adventure Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Mike Enemies Category:Mechanical Enemies Category:Male characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Remake-exclusive Characters